The Electrifying Bond
by Crossrailroads
Summary: What will happen if a Pikachu stumbled across Remnant and quickly made friends with our resident red riding hood? Pikachu is here, ladies and gents!
1. A Shocking Rediscovery

A small mouse scurried along some building rooftops quietly in the night in the city of Vale. But this little one was very... _different_.

It is a short, chubby rodent-like creature. It is covered in yellow fur with two horizontal brown stripes on its back. It has a small mouth, long, pointed ears with black tips, brown eyes, and two red circles on its cheeks. It has short forearms with five fingers on each paw, and its feet each have three toes. At the base of its lightning bolt-shaped tail is patch of brown fur at the base.

The yellow rodent stopped in its running when its sharp ears sensed movement down on the streets. To anyone who did watch it in action, they would've seen two black tipped yellow ears peek out from ontop of a dust shop, studying a group of men.

An orange-haired man with green eyes and a bowler hat and seven of his henchmen head down an alley from the shadows. They stop behind the bowler man, who reignites his cigar without touching it and grins before walking down the road, frightening nearby citizens as they make their way towards the shop.

The leader and his henchmen enter the shop. When the rodent saw that the coast was clear, he jumped off the building on its four feet and quickly snuck inside when the door almost closed on it. The small creature spotted a young person wearing a hooded red cloak in the corner of the shop, reading a weapon magazine. It smiled and walked to him/her very happily. It got closer and tugged on the cloak.

"Pika!"

The person lowered her hood at the feeling of being tapped on the leg. Their headphones were off as they turned around, revealing them to be a young girl with red tipped black hair and silver eyes. She couldn't find anyone until another tap on her leg got her to look down and see something so bizarre. Her silver eyes widened in surprise and wonder at this weird but adorable creature in front of her. She practically squealed when it waved at her with the cutest smile on its face. She was quick to swipe it up and carry it like previous cargo.

"Oooh~! Aren't you the just the cutest thing ever! What are you, some kind of mouse?"

The yellow rodent nodded in confirmation, "Chu~!"

"Aaah~! You can talk! Not really, but you know what I mean!" The girl showered it with all her love, her cheeks pressed up against its chubby red ones, "You can call me Ruby Rose!"

The henchmen look around and at the Dust crystals in the display when the head, Roman Torchwick, approaches the elderly shopkeeper.

Roman flicks his cigar, "Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?"

One of the henchman points his gun at the shopkeeper.

The shopkeeper raises his hands, "P-please! Just take my Lien and leave!"

"Shhh, shhh, shhh, shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money." He nods to the henchmen, "Grab the dust."

A henchman opens a case and removes one of several cylinders, which the group uses to take Dust from the tube containers on the walls.

One places another open case on the display to the shopkeeper, "Crystals. Burn. Uncut."

One baddie heard music playing to his side and saw a girl holding a some weird animal against her face. He unsheathed a red sword at them both, "Alright kid, put your hands where I can see 'em." He got no response since she was so engrossed in her cuddling session with the rodent, "Hey, I said hands in the air! You got a death wish or something!?"

He goes over to her and taps her shoulder, the girl stops and pulls the creature away for the moment as she looked at the man behind her.

"Yes?" The creature scaled her arm and rested on her shoulder while looking at the man curiously.

' ***squeals*** ' The girl's cheeks reddened at how cute her yellow accomplice is being.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you... robbing me?"

"Yes!"

"Ooohhh…"

Roman is waiting for his men to finish the heist when shouts are heard, and the threatening henchman flies past him. Roman caught a glimpse of yellow as well as he calmly motions for the rest to handle it.

They target Ruby, raising his gun at her in some kind of warning, "Freeze!"

They see the henchman, Ruby, and her friend where they ended up after crashing through the window. The other men look outside as Ruby gets up and unfolds a red box from her back into a very impressive scythe form. Roman scowls, but Ruby smiles back at them before twirling the weapon around, striking it into the ground and turning off her headphones. Her yellow friend perked up as its ears wiggled at this, still smiling.

Roman leans his head to the side, "Okayyy…" He turns to his remaining henchmen, "Get her and that little... whatever it is…"

The henchmen head out of the shop and run at Ruby, who spins around her scythe and kicks the first approaching criminal in the face. She gets her scythe out of the ground and fires it off to hit another one with the butt of her weapon, sending him flying. She fires again and brings the side down on one attacker and dodges the next's gunfire with her rifle's speed, getting close enough to knock him into the air and follow him upwards so she can beat him away to Roman's feet.

A few broke off from their group to snatch the yellow mouse with their swords at the ready. The little monster looked confused at their actions until one came in and slashed at it with a three-way combo. It ducked under the first one, rolled to the side on the second one, and backflipped away from the last one. Others came in to strike at it, but it jumped in the air with yellow electricity protruding from its red cheeks, full of extra untapped power.

" **PI-KA-CHU!!!** "

It unleashed a small but brilliant yellow streak of lightning at the group of henchman as it electrocuted every one of their bodies, the power so great that it showed an x-ray of each of their skeletons. They collapsed on the ground and twitched every so often with sparks flying off of their bodies.

Roman and Ruby were slack-jawed at the feat and couldn't utter a single word. Ruby held in a scream at her little friend's ability and how cool it looked when it fought. Roman ran a hand through his hair angrily as the monster ran to Ruby and jumped on her shoulder, causing the young girl to squeal in happiness.

Roman cleared his throat but kept his distance, "You were worth every cent. Truly, you were." He said to Ruby, dropping his cigar and crushing it with his cane as approaching police sirens are heard, "Well, Red and Yellow, I think we can all say it's been an eventful evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around…" He raises his cane and opens the bottom to reveal a rifle with a cross grid, "...I'm afraid this is where we part ways."

Roman unleashes a red blast at Ruby, who fires at the ground and leaps over it. When she lands and looks up, Roman isn't there, and is climbing up a ladder on a nearby building. The creature landed on the ground and inspected the orange man in his escape.

Ruby looked to the onlooking shopkeeper, "You okay if I go after him?"

The shopkeeper gives a short "Uh huh", and Ruby sets off with her friend in tow.

Roman makes it to the roof, with Ruby high-flying again and landing right behind him.

"Hey/Pika-pi!"

Roman stopped at the edge, "Persistent…very persistent. That rat will keep causing trouble if I don't do something, the yellow pest too."

Ruby readies to fight him as the monster summoned more electric power, but a getaway Bullhead rises up and opens the hatch to allow Roman inside.

Roman turns around and holding up a red Dust crystal, "End of the line, Red!"

He throws it out at Ruby's feet and fires at her, resulting in a large explosion.

"Whoa-ho-ho-ho!" He stops laughing when he sees something on the roof, "Huh?"

A woman in a purple cape with blonde hair in a bun and green eyes is now in front of Ruby, casting a circle of protection over them with her wand. As Ruby looks on, she waves her weapon and summons several streaks of purple at the craft. Roman is thrown around in the back until he goes to the cockpit, where a woman in red, her face unseen, is struggling with the controls.

"We got a Huntress!"

The woman gets up and heads toward the back as Roman takes the controls.

The blonde glows purple for a moment and aims another blast above the craft, resulting in a dark storm-cloud right over the jet.

"Ka-chu~!" The yellow monster looked on and cheered at the storm cloud. Ruby got her scythe in front of her, ready if she's needed.

With a flick of her wand, large jagged hail starts falling that pummels the jet and even breaks through the window, narrowly missing Roman's head.

The woman reaches the back and her arms and chest light up like fire, aiming a burst of energy at the blonde woman. The Huntress blocks it, but the flame splatters behind her and glows hot with the enemy's raised hand. The caped woman backflips out of the explosion, which destroys part of the roof, and magically gathers the shards to create a large arrow, which she throws at the craft. The fiery woman shatters the arrow with several blasts, but it reforms just in time to hit the side of the jet due to Roman's quick aerial lean. The wreckage separates and reshapes into more arrows that encircle the jet, but the woman summons several glowing rings around herself that expand and destroy the shards.

Ruby, finally acting, reverts her scythe into its rifle form to fire at the woman, who blocks each shot and creates several blazing circles around her two opponents. The blonde professor woman telekinetically pushes Ruby and rolls herself out of the explosion's radius; looking up to see the hatch close and the craft fly away. The yellow mouse took a chance and fired a more powerful bolt of lightning as it struck the airship clean, the ship spazzed out for a second until it flew off. Roman's hair puffed out from underneath his hat and the woman's perfect hair came it fuzzy as her eyes went white and wide as a plate. Roman seethed in rage, "That damn RAT!"

Ruby screeched in victory and picked up her yellow friend and hugged the life out of it, "You're so... AMAZING! We rock!"

The yellow mouse made a peace sign, "Pikachu!"

"Pika...chu? What does that mean?" Ruby asked it as it put out its hands and pointed them at itself, "Pi-ka-chuuu~!"

Ruby hummed and snapped her fingers, "Is that your name!?" It nodded. "That's so cute! You're awesome, Pikachu!"

Ruby shot her arm out for Pikachu to scale, which it did as it stood on her shoulder. She turned and looked at the blonde woman who was watching the yellow monster with wide eyes, "You're a Huntress!" She then put on a pleading, awe-stricken face, "Can I have your autograph?!"

"Pika!?"

 **Later that night...**

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young lady. You put yourself and others in great danger."Glynda Goodwitch, the blonde from earlier, scolded the young girl.

Ruby, in contrast to her amazed face during the fight, had a sad and ashamed expression. Pikachu had a frown on its face and nudged her arm with its nose. Ruby looked to her side and smiled a little at the sight of her friend and hugged it. She looked at the woman, "They started it."

The blonde stared at the rodent with awe, seemingly knowing what it is, "If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back…" She notices Ruby's smile, as well as Pikachu's, "...And a slap on the wrist." She demonstrates with her wand, which Ruby barely avoids as she gives out an "Eeek!", "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you.

She moves out of the way so a surprised Ruby and a curious Pikachu can see a man in green come through the doorway, holding a mug and a plate of cookies.

"Ruby Rose…" He leans in to look at her face, "You... have silver eyes.

Ruby squinted her eyes and looked a bit uncomfortable, "Uh, um…"

He scooted back and stood straight, "So! Where did you learn to do this?" He gestures with his head at the tablet showing Ruby's fighting.

"S-Signal Academy."

The man tilts his head, "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby hugged Pikachu closer to herself.

"I see…"

He puts the cookies on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picks one up, eats it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovels the rest into her mouth. She grabbed one and fed it to Pikachu, who nibbled on it, "Cha~!"

The green man sips at his mug while watching the yellow mouse in fascination, having a glint in his eye studying it.

Ruby looked nervous and concerned for him as Pikachu walked to the edge of the table and sniffed at the man. When it found nothing wrong with him, it stood on its hind legs and waved, "Pika!"

'This is not...real, is it? That's a…'

"Umm, sir...are you okay?" Ruby stood up with her hands on the table.

He waved her off, "I'm fine. It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow...

Ruby beamed, "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like— Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She proceeds to make some karate-style poses and noises, Pikachu looking at her in a studying manner, no doubt wanting to try those cool moves later.

The man smiled at them both, "So I've noticed. He placed his cup on the table as he leans in, then sits down opposite Ruby, "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?"

Ruby paused and thought for a moment before speaking, "Well...I want to be a Huntress."

He looked inquisitive, "You want to slay monsters?" Pikachu tilted its head at the word "Huntress".

"Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She began talking faster and faster with her enthusiasm growing, "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! ***giggles*** I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She flips out at the end, staring at the two with a wide, crazy smile.

Glynda and Ozpin study her for a second. Pikachu kept smiling at her and blinking, unmoving.

"Do you know who I am?"

Ruby quieted down, "You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon."

Ozpin then was smiling, "Hello."

"Nice to meet you."

Ozpin put a hand on the table, "You want to come to my school?"

Ruby swayed her head, in a daze, "More than anything."

Ozpin exchanges a glance at Glynda, who shows her disapproval with a "Hmmph" before he turns back to Ruby, "Well, okay."

"There's just something else that we haven't touched yet professionally speaking, and that would be this little one right here." Ozpin directs all attention to the mouse who tilted its head, "Pika?"

Ruby quickly hugged it to her chest and squealed, "This little guy is Pikachu! He helped me out with the whole robbery scene. He's so cool! He shoots lightning from his face like a boss!"

Ozpin glances at Glynda again and they both nodded, "Miss Rose, do you have any idea what this "Pikachu" is?"

Ruby paused and hummed, looking at her buddy for a short while until she shrugged, "A mouse?"

Glynda facepalmed and Ozpin chuckled, "Well, you're right. But I'm looking for something more in detail." She shook her head no, sad that she didn't know more about her friend.

Ozpin took care of that, "Your little friend here is what ancient script referred to as a "Pokémon". Accent "e"."

Ruby looked very lost at the word and tried to pronounce it, "Pok-é-mon...is that what you are Peeks?"

"Pikachu!" The rodent cheered.

"Pokémon, believe it or not, thrived on this very land, far and wide, against the Grimm. They were locked in war for many millennia in the past, eons even. Despite reigning in numbers, they were eventually killed off, never to be seen again. But this one is a prime example that there may be still some out there." Ozpin explained. Ruby frowned and almost teared up at the mention of little Pikachu's friends and family dying at the hands of the Grimm. She clenched her arms together while Pikachu looked up at her in contemplation. She narrowed her eyes. Now there's one more reason for her to fight. She gently grabbed Pikachu by the waist and pecked its cheek in sorrow for its species. Pikachu tilted its head in confusion before Ozpin spoke again.

"You seem to care a great deal for Pikachu." She nodded vigorously and held the aforementioned Pokémon tightly. Glynda sighed, knowing where this was going. Ozpin smiled. Maybe this species of Pokémon, if kept at Beacon, will create a more amazing and better future for Remnant. Besides, he just has the heart to not throw him out on the dangerous streets now infested with those treacherous White Fang and _Her_ in action. It needs to be kept alive, especially if it could be the last of its species. And if the legends are true, then maybe they can train it to unlock its massive potential and master its powers to help them fight the Grimm.

"Ruby Rose, you _and_ Pikachu will be attending Beacon for the next four years. Period."

Ruby smiles, wide-eyed and mouth agaped.

Pikachu formed his signature peace sign, "Pi-ka-chu!"

 **The next day...**

Ruby and Pikachu now stood in a wide room as Yang Xiao Long tackles her sister in a hug aboard the large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Said Yang Xiao Long, tackling her sister in a hug aboard a large airship to Beacon, crushing the air out of her.

Yang was a young and buxom young girl with luscious golden blonde hair and violet eyes. She wore a series of orange and yellow clothing with a tan jacket opened to show the world her mature side.

Ruby looked very uncomfortable, gasping, "Please...stop."

Yang let go of her sister and plucked Pikachu off her sister's shoulder who reached immediately for the yellow monster, "And you, Pikachu! You too!? This will be so much fun!"

The blonde buried the small mouse in her huge cleavage, hugging it like there's no tomorrow. Ruby arrived home after her talk with Ozpin and told everyone that she'll be heading to Beacon as well along with her new friend Pikachu. Yang was infatuated with the mouse the moment she laid eyes on it and spoiled it with food and toys. She even tried to steal it from Ruby to sleep with it, but Ruby fought back and was the one to sleep with it, along with their dog. Let me say that Ruby was in furry heaven.

Ruby pried it off of her sister before he suffocated in her pillows, "Yang, quit it! You'll kill him!"

"I would never kill this adorable fluff ball of cuteness! And how do you know it's a "he"?" Yang inquired.

Ruby blinked, "I don't know. Maybe it's because of his tail. It's a lightning bolt. It just gives it a more masculine look to him, don't you think?"

Yang hummed in agreement, thinking that is why, "And that's another thing, he can use lightning!? How dope is that!?"

It turned out that Yang hugged it so tightly, that Pikachu unleashed a small jolt of lightning out of reflex and shocked everyone and fired their clothing and hair. Yang seethed at her hair being messed up, but quickly cooled herself. It _was_ her fault for hugging it too tight.

Ruby nodded and added, "But really Sis, me getting into Beacon like I did was nothing.

"What do you mean? It was incredible! Everyone at Beacon is going to think you're the bee's knees."

Ruby stomped her foot, "I don't want to be the "bee's knees", okay? I don't want to be any kind of knees! I just want to be a normal girl with normal knees."

Yang frowned and gave her sister a weird look, "What's with you? Aren't you excited?"

Ruby dropped her shoulder and hugged Pikachu like a pillow, "Of course I'm excited... I just... ***Sigh***...I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything."

Yang went over and giving her sister a one-armed hug, "But you are special."

The girls' and Pikachu's attention is drawn to the newscast on the Vale News Network playing nearby, talking about the robbery and showing Roman's mugshot.

"The robbery was led by nefarious criminal Roman Torchwick, who continues to evade authorities. If you have any information on his whereabouts, please contact the Vale Police Department. Back to you, Lisa."

The mugshot changes to a purple-haired female news anchor, with a photo of animal-eared demonstrators holding signs saying "WE ARE NOT ANIMALS!" followed by an image of the logo of a growling red wolf's head with three scratch marks. Pikachu frowned at the animal people getting mistreated and such.

Lisa began reporting, "Thank you, Cyril. In other news, this Saturday's Faunus Civil Rights protest turned dark when members of the White Fang disrupted the ceremony. The once peaceful organization has now disrupted…"

The news feed is cut off as a hologram of Glynda replaces it.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

Yang asked her sister, "Who's that?"

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch."

"Oh."

"Pika!" Pikachu smiled at the professor's face on the holographic screen.

"You are among a privileged few who have received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsmen and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, and now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world." Glynda flickers off and disappears.

Ruby, among several other cries of surprise, rushes to the glass windows, "Oh, wow! Look, you can see Signal from up here!" Ruby and other students look through the glass walls at the town below, "I guess home isn't too far after all!" She nuzzles Pikachu absentmindedly.

Yang came up behind and put a hand on her shoulder, "Beacon's our home, now."

The three hear a passenger groaning and hunched over nearby, running to the back of the ship.

Yang looked at him for a second, "Well... I guess the view isn't for everyone." She rolls her eyes.

Ruby nodded along with Pikachu, "It was a nice moment while it lasted."

The ship is seen approaching Beacon across a large body of water.

Ruby piped up in thought, "I wonder who we're gonna meet! I just hope they're better than Vomit Boy. Oh, Yang, gross! You have puke on your shoe!"

Yang looked to find green throw up on her feet, "Gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross, gross!"

Ruby ran around in circles getting away from Yang, "Get-Get away! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me! Get away from me!"

Pikachu watched all of this with the utmost confusion, looking back and forth at the chase between sisters. He looked behind him and saw the one who was responsible. He had short and messy blonde hair and deep blue eyes with armor over casual clothing and a sword and sheath on his waist.

"Please...kill me now…" The boy hunched over and held his mouth, holding back another session of regurgitation.

The mouse turned around and shrugged, "Pika…"


	2. A Fresh Start

**Here comes Chapter 2. I will not in any lifetime own Pokémon or RWBY. Pokémon belongs to Satoshi Tajiri, RWBY belongs to Monty Oum.** **tracerfade583: Jaune or any of the main cast will not have Pokémon… yet. Pikachu, for now, will be the only Pokémon present. I can assure you, more Pokémon will come to join Pikachu. Just not now. Give it a few chapters, it'll happen.**

 **TheOkayWriter: I'll do my damnedest to keep my promise.**

 **hard boiled eggs: I have special plans for the two (Pikachu and Nora).**

 **Dark demon619: As I've stated with a couple of reviewers, you'll have to wait and see. I promise you that you'll have a good time.**

 **Extra: I just want to say that this Pikachu in the story looks just like the one in the cover photo. I gave him the Pokémon Generations look because personally I think looks pretty fitting for him (the round face and slim figure).**

 _Pikachu was running around a green, grassy field with multiple Pokémon ranging from Starly, Zigzagoon, Pachirisu, Marill, Charmander, Mudkip, and Espurr. Tons of Pokémon: land, sky, and sea were having a lot of fun horsing around with each other, some going as far as sparring with one another._

 _"Spearow!" The Spearow squawked as it dived down to Peck its opponent, Squirtle._

 _"Squirtle! Squirt!" The Water starter spun around on its shell and unleashed a torrent of water as it went out of control and repelled the bird back in the air._

 _On the other side, Taillow, Pidgey, and Zubat were battling it out, as well as Shinx, Purrloin, the Elemental Monkeys, and even Bidoof._

 _Shinx barked and Wild Charged the Purrloin, ramming it into a boulder, smashing it in the process. It weakly got up and hissed in retaliation before its claws glowed a bright white and went on the offense and swiped at Shinx with all its might._

 _Pikachu and the others watched as the sky and land combatants locked in their heated battles, fighting for bragging rights. They kept watching and something sparked in their hearts after watching their moves as they looked at each other._

 _Marill began standing in a fighting stance with its tail in the air and arms outstretched, Charmander lit its tail high in the sky while breathing fire, and Mudkip stood proudly and growled. Pikachu prepared himself and his cheeks sparked with power as his tail raised in the air in a "come on" fashion._

 **On Beacon grounds…**

A view of several ships carrying students and docking at the entrance of the school hovers over the brilliant sight of Beacon. As soon as one lands, a wild Jaune Arc emerges and goes over to the nearest trash can, hunching over it as he loses his lunch.

Ruby and Yang, alongside Pikachu and several other students, walk out of the ship and head down the paved path to the front of the school.

Ruby and Yang gawk as they take in the entirety of Beacon Academy, "Wow..."

"Pika-chu…" The Mouse Pokémon runs up from behind them and has his gaze transfixed on the entire academy. The tallest point to the lowest point, he really likes what he's seeing.

Yang whistles, "The view from Vale's got nothing on this!"

Ruby looks around and starts getting so excited that she breaks the laws of reality for a moment and becomes a flat, starry-eyed, floating chibi, "Ohmygosh, sis! That kid's got a collapsible staff! And she's got a fire sword!" She tries getting closer, but Yang pulls her sister by the hood back into realistic proportions, "Ow! Ooww!"

Yang laughs at her sister's mood, "Easy there, little sister. They're just weapons!"

Ruby scoffs, "'Just weapons'? They're an extension of ourselves! They're a part of us! Oh, they're so cool!"

"Well, why can't you swoon over your own weapon? Aren't you happy with it?"

Ruby, on that note, transforms her weapon into its scythe form, "Of course I'm happy with Crescent Rose! I just really like seeing new ones. It's like meeting new people, but better..."

Yang playfully pushes her sister's hood down over her face, "Ruby, come on, why don't you go try and make some friends of your own?"

Ruby takes off her hood, "But... why would I need friends if I have you and Pikachu?" She picked up said friend.

Yang lowers her head to the side, "Well..." In a flash, a group of other students surround Yang and they all dash down the road, "Actually, my friends are here. Gotta go catch up. 'Kay, see ya, bye!"

Ruby starts spinning and dizzy-eyed from Yang's sudden leaving, "Wait, where are you going?! Are we supposed to go to our dorms? Where are our dorms? Do we have dorms?" She stops for a moment, still reeling, "I don't know what I'm doing..."

Ruby falls backwards into a luggage cart, sending cases flying, Pikachu getting off at the last second. Someone then is standing over her.

"What are you doing?!"

Ruby gets up on her hands, "Uh, sorry!"

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?"

The one talking to Ruby was a older girl with white hair in a side ponytail and icy blue eyes. She wore a series of white clothing with a snowflake emblem on the back of her bolero jacket and a white combat skirt, finished off with white high heels.

Ruby sits there still, holding a case, "Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She snatches the luggage from Ruby and opens it to reveal its shiny, twinkling-sounding contents, "This is Dust - mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

Ruby looked hopelessly lost, "Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" She is holding out a vial of red Dust and shutting the case, "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!" The contents spilling out and floating in front of Ruby's face.

Ruby clears her throat, "I... I know..." She starts coughing from the Dust pouring into her face. Pikachu narrowed his eyes at the new girl with sparks coming out of his cheeks.

The white-haired girl didn't even listen to Ruby and keeps on, "Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!"

Pikachu growls, the sparks getting larger and more embedded with the finest of electricity with this girl's name on it. Even though he doesn't know her name.

"PI-KA-CHU!!!"

The most powerful bolt of lightning anyone could ever think possible has just been conducted to fry the hell out of the white girl. She began screaming and her form was buzzing out crazily as the lightning performed an x-ray. The thunder cancelled out and all everyone could see was the whiny girl covered in soot, her seething and looking around for the cause.

"Who did this!? You're gonna get it!"

Pikachu walked carefully and analyzed this newcomer. Seriously bossy, whiny, very loud, and a short temper. Yep, he'll never get along with her. But he can _at least_ try. He went and tapped the leg of the girl while his tail waved to get her attention. Weiss caught a glimpse of yellow and looked down at whatever was trying to call her. She witnessed something that would only appear in cartoons and such. She took a look at the pitiful... small... frail... round... cute…

" **Aaaahhh~**!" The short-tempered girl knelt down and gently picked him up and cradled him like a child while rubbing his soft, round, red cheeks. Pikachu had to admit, her hands are softer than Ruby or Yang. He just blinked, not expecting this kind of reaction at all. Maybe she didn't get the hint about _him_ being the one that shocked her.

"Oooh~, what is an adorable and tiny wittle baby like you doing here!?" She cooed and petted him on his soft fur on his back. Her hand trailed down and accidentally rubbed his tail, sending a jolt of pleasure down Pikachu's spine.

"Cha~!" Pikachu covered his mouth, kicking himself in the face mentally for succumbing to the petting session. He's not supposed to take pleasure from her! She picked on his best friend! But he can't help it.

Her eyes widened and closed automically. Her body trembled with mirth and her mouth let out a tiny squeal of delight as she had a hard time containing herself, still cuddling him.

" **Ahem**...uh, hello!?" The white themed girl turned and saw Ruby tapping her foot on the ground and puffing her cheeks out in envy.

"What do you want?" She hissed.

"Excuse me!? He happens to belong to me! I found him yesterday when I was out on the town, so he's mine!" Ruby said before speeding quickly snatching Pikachu from her grasp.

"How dare you!? Don't forget what you did to my stuff!"

Ruby, finally fed up, shot back, "Hey, I said I was sorry, princess!"

A voice out of eyeshot enters the conversation, "It's heiress, actually." Ruby, Pikachu, and the girl look over as another girl with black hair and hazel eyes with a big black bow on her head approaches, "Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company, one of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The now known Weiss Schnee smiles smugly, "Finally! Some recognition!"

It seemed the girl wasn't finished, "The same company infamous for its controversial labor forces and questionable business partners."

Weiss gets angry again as Ruby chuckles while hugging Pikachu, "Wha- How dare you- The nerve of... Ugh!" She gets up in the girl's face in an intimidating fashion, scowling at her before huffing as she walked away with her luggage in tow, but not before blowing a kiss at the yellow monster causing Ruby to put on a face of disgust and turn to the side to keep the Mouse Pokémon away from her.

Ruby sighs, "I guess I'm not the only one having a rough first day... So, what's..."

The duo sees the black-haired girl walking off as well, Pikachu looking at the bow on her head and blinks in curiosity.

Ruby frowns deeply then collapses to the ground on her back with Pikachu in her arms, "Welcome to Beacon..." Ruby looked at her only hope in her arms, "At least we still have each other, right Pikachu?"

"Pika!" He raises his stubby arm in confirmation. She giggled and remained this way until a shadow comes over the two.

The boy from earlier, Jaune, held his hand out "Hey... I'm Jaune."

Ruby took his hand, "Ruby." She stands up.

"Pi-ka-chu!" The yellow mouse greeted from Ruby's shoulder, Jaune jumping at the sight of him.

"Woah! Who is this little guy? I've never seen anything like it before!" Arc leaned closer to him, studying him carefully.

"He's pretty cool looking if you ask me. I like the lightning bolt tail!" The monster smiled at the compliment.

"Yeah! He's really awesome and I love him!" Ruby rubbed the side of Pikachu's face. She looked back at Jaune and stifled a giggle.

"Aren't you the guy that threw up on the ship?"

 **On the way to Beacon's main foyer...**

Beacon Academy from inside the walls are filled with tall, scenic trees, arching architecture, and a winding road alongside a river, down which Ruby, Pikachu, and Jaune are walking.

"So, he shoots lightning from the red pouches on his cheeks to attack?"

Ruby nodded, "Well, more like he stores electricity in them and charges it to unleash deadly bolts of lightning. It's pretty cool when you see it in person. I had a little bit of time at home to see it for myself." She leaned her head in the fur of Pikachu's head.

"Pika!"

 _Flashback_

 _Ruby and Pikachu were outside in the night. Both of them were on one side of their backyard, Crescent Rose leaning on a chair under the patio. Ruby was in a red tank top and black gym shorts while barefooted._

 _"Alright Pikachu, let's test out how much power your electricity has at maximum level! Come at me!" Ruby yelled excitedly._

 _'If his electricity is powerful enough to take down those guys who were without aura, then I wonder what it does to people who do…' Ruby thought while looking closely at Pikachu's form._

 _"Pika! Pi-kachu!" The electric mouse nodded unleashed a strong bolt of lightning from its cheeks, it trailed down to its tail and came at Ruby in an arc, she doesn't dodge. Once it made contact, Ruby's body tensed and spazzed out from the voltage and heat, parts of her clothes burnt away and her face turned black._

 _"AAHHH!" Her screams were drowned out by the lightning's roar in the dark night. Pikachu stopped in his attack and let Ruby free. Ruby appeared to be okay, but her clothes were almost gone, leaving her a little exposed as her body blackened. Her eyes blanked out and continuously blinking, her arms and legs twitched with sparks dancing along her figure._

 _"O-Okay...this was a bad idea…" She muttered and coughed up ash. Pikachu rubbed his head and chuckled nervously._

 _End_

Jaune gulped at the short story, "Amazing… Well, the name's Jaune Arc! Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue - ladies love it!"

Ruby looked a bit skeptical, "Do they?"

Jaune put up his hands in assurance, "They will! Well, I-I hope they will. My mom always says that... Never mind."

Ruby giggles before a short, awkward silence falls, "So... I got this thing!" She pulls out Crescent Rose and stabs it into the ground.

Jaune jumped back, frightened, "Whoa! Is that a scythe?"

Ruby beamed, "It's also a customizable high-impact sniper rifle!"

"A-wha...?"

Ruby cocks it, smiling, "It's also a gun."

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what've you got?" Pikachu scaled the sniper scythe, looking at it in detail. It made it to the front and looked down in the muzzle, "Pika…"

Jaune looked nervous, "Oh! I, uh..." He unsheathes his blade, "I got this sword!"

"Ooooohh!"

"Yeah, and I've got a shield, too!" He gets his scabbard, raises his arm and expands the metal into his defense.

Ruby touches the shield, "So, what do they do?"

Jaune fumbles with the shield as it retracts off his arm, expands, and retracts again before putting it back in place and finally shrinking it down for good, placing it on his belt, Pikachu smiling at him as he does so, getting bored of the scythe already and interested in this new weapon, "The shield gets smaller, so when I get tired of carrying it, I can just... put it away..."

Ruby tilts her head, "But... wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Jaune sighs dejectedly, "Yeah, it does..."

She giggles while Pikachu patted Jaune's arm in comfort, "Well, I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, sooo... I guess I did go a little overboard when designing it."

Jaune was winded at the fact, "Wait - you made that?!"

"Of course! All students at Signal forge their own weapons! Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune smiled sadly while looking at the ground, "It's a hand-me-down. My great-great-grandfather used it to fight in the war."

Ruby shrugged and gave him some light, "Sounds more like a family heirloom to me! Well, I like it! Not many people have an appreciation for the classics these days."

Jaune went and sheathed his sword back in, "Yeah, the classics..."

Ruby and Jaune moved on again, "So why'd you help us out back there? In the courtyard?"

"Eh, why not? My mom always says, 'Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet.'"

"Pika-pi!" Pikachu agreed with his mom's words. Jaune smiled at him.

"Hmm." Ruby looks around, "Hey, where are we going?"

"Oh, I don't know! I was following you. Y-You think there might be a directory? Maybe a food court? Some kind of recognizable landmark?," Ruby laughs at his rambling, "Is, uh... Is that a 'no'?"

Ruby continues laughing, "That's a 'no'."

"Chu!" Pikachu ran around the duo's legs and snickered. Jaune began to laugh as well, gaining a childish expression while playing with the Mouse Pokémon.


	3. A Fresh Start Pt2

**Chapter 3 is over yonder. Read and Rate. Onto Reviews:** **Jyoster: Then stay tuned, boyo.**

 **TheOkWriter: Glad you're back. Don't worry. When I say I got you, I got you. Explanations and clarifications will come your way. I really do like your take on that little flashback at the beginning. Keep your reviews coming. I was a little confused on your wording there, but I got what you meant. You hope that I don't choose Pokémon that doesn't make sense.**

 **Shadow of a Memory: Everything will come in one piece in due time. Don't worry. Of course the Legendaries wouldn't allow that. I'm building it up to create hype. Stay tuned and you'll find out.**

 _The Pokémon were having the time of their lives._

 _Charmander blew a puff of smoke to blind Marill temporarily in order to escape its beam of translucent bubbles._

 _Purrloin and Shinx are still going at it with blow after blow. Purrloin now looked to be on even grounds with the electric type who was battered in mud and bruises. It smiled in acceptance and covered itself in a cloak of electricity and charged at the cat with amazing speed, Purrloin smirked and kept its eyes on it no matter how fast it was going._

 _Up in the air, Taillow was falling down due to a surprise Wing Attack from behind all thanks to Starly who followed up with a Quick Attack, but was intercepted by Fletchling. It pecked furiously non-stop, damaging the poor bird in mid-air. All in all, they were still having fun._

 _Down below, Marill shook the smoke out of its face and prepared its mouth for a Water Gun until the ground shook very hard. All turned to the forest behind them and noticed multiple pairs of eyes looking right at them._

 _They shook as weird and tall creatures of wolves and bears stood tall along with two headed snakes and large scorpions that growled or hissed menacingly at the Pokémon._

 _They all gulped. They knew who these are. Creatures of Grimm. Their supposed rivals in war and polar opposites._

 _One wolf growled and swiped at the Pokémon on the ground. Charmander flew across the land, bouncing on the ground and hitting a rock, it flesh tore and out flowed actual **blood**. Purrloin and Marill cried in terror with tears falling. Pikachu and Shinx looked on terrified, not knowing what to do. The birds came to perch on some branches in the trees and narrowed their eyes very dangerously at the Grimm in complete rage._

 _The rest of the Grimm came and went to attack again, this time the bear took a turn. It went for a underhanded swipe, until it glowed a very pretty blue and got tossed in the air. When it came back down, it smashed into the ground–the unforgiving ground–and immediately vanished into black smoke. The Pokémon and Grimm were confused at the turn of events._

 _ **"You all have finally made your move. Tell me...why today? Why couldn't it have been yesterday?"** A strong, deep male voice resounded through the air._

 _Pikachu looked for the person who talked until it came right in front of it._

 _"Pika-pi!" The Mouse Pokémon screamed in shock and happiness._

 _A bipedal, humanoid creature with some feline features. It is primarily gray with a long, purple tail came from the skies. On top of its head are two short, blunt horns, and it has purple eyes. A tube extends from the back of its skull to the top of its spine, bypassing its neck. It has a defined chest and shoulders, which resemble a breastplate. The three digits on each hand and foot have spherical tips. Its tail is thick at the base, but thins before ending in a small bulb._

 ** _Mewtwo._**

 **Beacon's main foyer...**

Ruby and Jaune enter Beacon Academy's giant auditorium, filled to the brim with people. Pikachu looked around and after a few seconds smiled and jumped off Ruby's shoulder to run in a random direction. Ruby looks over when she hears a familiar voice.

Yang scoops up Pikachu and hugged him joyfully and waved her sister over, "Ruby! Over here! I saved you a spot!"

Ruby turns to Jaune, "Oh! Hey, I-I gotta go! I'll see you after the ceremony!" She leaves to meet with her sister.

Jaune steps forward and shoots a hand to stop her, "Hey, wait!" He sighs, "Ah, great. Where am I supposed to find another nice, quirky girl to talk to?!" He moves on, not noticing a redhead standing behind him, hand on her hips as she watches him walk away.

Yang speaks once Ruby joins her, arms crossed with Pikachu on her head, "How's your first day going, little sister?"

Ruby narrowed her eyes, "You mean since you ditched me all alone for me and Pikachu to fend for ourselves?"

Pikachu laughed at her while Yang backs up from her, "Yikes! Meltdown already?"

Ruby rose her hands to emphasize, "No, we both had to talk our way out of an accidental mess that I didn't mean to start!"

Yang smiles broadly, "Are you being sarcastic?

Ruby scoffs as Pikachu's ears wiggled as he glanced behind Ruby to see the grabby girl from earlier... Weiss was it?

"I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage, and then she yelled at me, and then Pikachu shocked her, and then she yelled at me again, and I felt really, really bad, and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!"

"You!"

Ruby quickly jumps into her sister's arms, knowing who it was, "Oh, God, it's happening again!"

"It was not accidental. You clearly have no sense of awareness, do you? You were lucky this _cutie patootie_ saved you from a terrible scolding~!" Weiss jumped and held Pikachu in her arms and giggled like a schoolgirl. Pikachu shrugged and went along with it.

Ruby got off of her sister and gritted her teeth, "Would you quit that!? Pikachu's mine, not yours!"

Weiss ignored her rambling, "So your name is Pikachu, huh? It's nice to meet you! I'm Weiss Schnee! I really hope we can be friends!"

Pikachu already knew her name but grew excited at the mention of gaining a new friend, so he smiled and nuzzled the heiress. Weiss squealed and hugged him closer. Ruby sighed and shrugged, smiling a little at Pikachu's personality. She thinks it's pretty cute. Yang laughed at the cute little scene, feeling a little jealous that she doesn't get to spend time all that much with the yellow mouse. She smirked mischievously. That can be easily fixed.

The girls' attention is drawn to the stage, where Professor Ozpin is readying the microphone, with Glynda beside him. Pikachu cheered for the professors. Ozpin smiled and held in a brief chuckle and Glynda covered her face and sighed.

Ozpin cleared his throat, "I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction." He stops as the students whisper among themselves, "You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda walks to the mic as Ozpin leaves, she steps up to talk, "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Yang frowned, "He seemed kind of... off."

Ruby nodded, "It's almost like he wasn't even there." She said. She looked at Weiss... still holding Pikachu.

"Would you please stop!?" She took Pikachu back, Weiss scowling at her.

 **Beacon's ballroom later that night...**

The first night at Beacon, students are splayed out in sleeping bags. Ruby, in her pajamas and with a sleeping mask around her head, is writing in a journal with Pikachu doing handstands for no reason when Yang crashes next to her, similarly dressed.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

Ruby doesn't not looking up from her writing, "I don't think Dad would approve of all the boys, though.

"I know I do!" Yang purrs as she watches several muscular, shirtless guys... and Jaune, dressed in footie pajamas, waving to her, which makes her groan. Pikachu laughed as Yang grins at him before she returns her attention to Ruby, "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal. I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going."

"Aw, that's so cuuuute!" She cooed before being knocked back as a pillow is launched at her face.

Ruby hissed, "Shut up! I didn't get to take my friends with me to school! It's weird not knowing anyone here!"

Yang got back up groggily, Pikachu helping her up, "What about Jaune? He's... nice! There you go! Plus one friend! That's a hundred percent increase!"

Ruby turns on her back grunting, "Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend. Back to zero…"

"There's no such things as negative friends! You just made one friend and one enemy!" She was hit with another pillow to the face, "Look, it's only been one day. Trust me; you've got friends all around you! You just haven't met them yet!"

Pikachu smiled at the two talking before his ears wiggled again as he turned to see the black bow girl from earlier opening her book while reaching for a match.

"Pika! Pi!" He tapped Ruby on the hand, gesturing behind them.

The two sisters notice a candle lit behind them as Ruby sees the black-haired girl leaning against a wall, reading her book.

Ruby widened her eyes, "That girl…"

"You know her?" Yang asked her.

Ruby shrugged, "Not really. She saw what happened this morning, but left before I could say anything."

"Well, now's your chance!" She grabs Ruby's arm and lifts her up.

Ruby showed a lot of resistance at this, "Wait! What are you doing?!"

Pikachu blinked before following them to where they're going.

The girl looks over her book to see Ruby unsuccessfully struggling against Yang's grip as she leads her sister over to her spot before letting go.

"Hel-looooo! I believe you two may know each other?"

"Aren't you... that girl from this morning that was fighting with the heiress?"

"Uh, yeah! My name's Ruby! Let's uh... be... uh, what were we doing?" Ruby blinks at her sister, forgetting already.

She goes back in her book, "Okay."

Yang whispers to Ruby, "What are you doing?"

"I don't know - help me!" She goes back to smiling after whispering back.

"So... What's your name?"

She sighs as she's distracted once again, "Blake."

Yang chirped, "Well, Blake, I'm Yang, Ruby's older sister! I like your bow!"

Blake was looking a little bit irritated by now "Thanks!"

"It goes great with your... pajamas!"

"Right…" Blake drawls out.

Yang continued as Ruby laughs uncomfortably, "Nice night, don't you think?"

Blake jerked her book in her lap and looked up at the two, "Yes - it's lovely! Almost as lovely as this book!" But Ruby and Yang stand there, "That I will continue to read." The two continue standing there, "As soon as you leave!"

"Yeah, this girl's a lost cause."

Ruby suddenly looks at Blake, "What's it about?"

"Huh?" Blake looked surprised.

"Your book. Does it have a name?"

Blake stutters, "Well... i-it's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body."

Yang trails off sarcastically, "Oh, yeah... That's real lovely!"

Ruby steps in, "I love books. Yang used to read to me every night before bed. Stories of heroes and monsters... They're one of the reasons I want to be a Huntress!"

Blake laughs a little, "And why is that? Hoping you'll live happily ever after?"

Ruby shrugs, "Well, I'm hoping we all will. As a girl, I wanted to be just like those heroes in the books... Someone who fought for what was right, and protected people who couldn't protect themselves!"

Blake smiles sadly, "That's... very ambitious for a child." Her smile turns into a frown, "Unfortunately, the real world isn't the same as a fairy tale."

"Well, that's why we're here! To make it better."

"Oh, I am so proud of my baby sister!" Yang hugs Ruby into the air.

Ruby struggled and kicked out, "Cut it out!" The "sisterly bonding" evolves into a dust cloud of fighting limbs and stars.

Blake laughs slightly, "Well, Ruby, Yang, it's a pleasure to ha-AGH!"

She put her book down for a second to see Pikachu behind it waving his arm and smiling at the girl. Blake twitched, something snapping inside of her as she turned on all fours and hissed at him. Luckily for her, the two sisters weren't paying attention to her at all in favor of play-fighting. Pikachu tilted his head at the girl's strange behavior before thinking she was just playing and went along with it. Pikachu bent down on all fours too and emitted sparks from his cheeks in a playful manner. But Blake took this the wrong way as she pounced on the Mouse Pokémon, chasing the electric type around with Pikachu laughing.

"Stay still! Let me eat you!"

She garnered weird looks from the surrounding students who were still up, but she didn't care. This little rat deserves to be eaten right this minute!

Just then, Weiss storms onto the scene in her own pajamas as Ruby traps Yang's leg, "What in the world is going on over here?! Don't you realize some of us are trying to sleep?"

Weiss and Yang yelled at the sight of each other, "Oh, not you again!"

Ruby tried to silence them, "Shh! Guys, she's right! People are trying to sleep-uh…"

Weiss and Yang looked at her funny until she pointed down to the floor. All three of them gained empty wide eyes that stared down at the scene in front of them with utter stupidity.

Blake had captured Pikachu in her arms and munched on his fur, but that only tickled him as he laughed joyfully.

"You're supposed to be scared! Stop laughing and die!" She continued nibbling on him until a cough was heard. She slowly turned her head to the girls above her and froze in fear and embarrassment. Pikachu wondered why she stopped and looked. Ruby looked mortified, Yang had her mouth dangerously low to the floor in complete shock, and Weiss glared at Blake for reasons we all know.

"Get your filthy hands away from him! What are you, some sick freak!?" Weiss bent down quickly and held him tightly in fear for his safety.

Blake shook her head and frantically tried to explain, "W-Wait...I-I...what you saw was…"

"No, stop talking! There's is no reasonable excuse for you trying to eat my adorable cutie pie! Are you hurt, my little munchkin~? Don't worry. I'm here now…" Weiss hugged Pikachu closely to her chest and enjoyed this moment...while it lasted.

"He. Is. Not. A. Pet! Leave him alone!" Ruby shook Weiss really hard, the motion allowing Pikachu free as he fell to the floor.

As the two started bickering once Weiss pushed Ruby as the fighting commenced, Yang looked at Blake who was in a fetal position at the moment.

"Will you be okay…?" The blonde asked nervously. Honestly, she's pretty terrified of her right now.

"Can we just go to sleep, please?" Blake asked weakly, utterly scarred for life for what she has done tonight.


	4. Who's that Pokémon?

**¡Capítulo cuatro está aquí! Lol, jk. I hate speaking Spanish… Reviews!** **foxchick1: Glad you like it! I will continue this.**

 **Jyoster: Yeah… Blake trying to eat Pikachu was just a comedic break type of thing. I couldn't resist! The opportunity was there and I took it. Blake will keep it under control, I assure you.**

 **Mr. Spectre: Yeet boy, exactly what I was going for. You are the coolio… (Proceeds to whip, careful not to bump into anything while walking backwards into the darkness.)**

 **TheEndstyler: Again… just trying a little something out. In my head, Blake and Pikachu will be this comedic duo since they are the cat and mouse running gag and I was just trying to pull it off here. Nothing major to worry about. It was all for shits and giggles.**

 **fisherman117: I will, thank you.**

 **TheOkWriter: Mewtwo will play a major role in the _Grimm vs. Pokémon_ flashbacks since I can't seem to find any other Legendary that fits the "anti-hero" bit better than him. Look forward to it.**

 **Gizmo Gear: Yeah, you get it! He is very badass!**

 _ **"What are you going to do now, you vermins? Are you intimidated by my presence? You should be. After all…"** Mewtwo closed his eyes and as he reopened them, they gained a pretty bluish-purple color with his pupil glowing yellow, **"I am not alone."**_

 _With that, a beam of ice, a bolt of lightning, and a stream of fire all came from above and devoured the Grimm, eliminating them from the vicinity. Mewtwo kept his stoic look as three shadows pass above him. He looked up and squinted his eyes, **"The damn Bird Trio certainly doesn't know how to restrain themselves. However, I don't either, so what do I know?"**_

 _True to his word, the legendary Bird Trio came and descended down to greet their friend, despite Mewtwo strongly denies it._

 _Articuno, Zapdos, Moltres…_

 _The Genetic Pokémon hummed and floated in the air and gritted his teeth, **"More of those bastards are coming. What a drag…"**_

 **However this time, there wasn't just any Beowulf or Ursai. These came in many different forms and shapes. Goliaths, Beringels, Creeps, Griffons, and a… Dragon. One dragon came through the mass of Grimm and shot forth like a spear with its wings it in front to act like the tip.**

 _ **"How brave you are. Too bad that's not going to be enough…"** Mewtwo thought as he glowed a bright white and a rainbow aura manifested around him, giving him a god-like appearance._

 _The dragon was inching closer and closer until Moltres came into position to protect Mewtwo and the others by using its wings to summon a huge circle of fire in the air, enough to repel it away. The dragon skidded to a halt and flapped its enormous wings to blow the fire out, but to no avail._

 _Back on the ground, Charmander was being held up by Marill and Shinx, looking quite fine until it saw what was about to come, "CHAR!!!"_

 _Zapdos heard its cry and took care of it by flying way into the air and into a deep, cloudy thunderstorm. Its wings was heard crackling like thunder about to destroy everything in its path. And what timing, as it unleashed a massive thunder strike onto the group of Goliaths, who were way too slow to dodge the thunder that was coming like a speeding bullet._

 _Nothing remained of them._

 _The creeps and griffons all howled and hissed at the birds and rushed forward, the griffons taking flight to confront the three birds. The creeps and beringels, who caught up with them quickly in some way, came straight for Mewtwo who was busy glowing with power._

 _ **"Enough of this!"** Mewtwo rolled in his place and fired a psychokinetic wave at the horde, the force so powerful enough to wipe them from existence. The remaining Grimm all looked at Mewtwo and backed off in fright. Soon, griffons fell from the sky, burnt and fried. Some with smoke trailing off of them, some with ice covering their body, and sparks flying off of their dying forms._

 _Mewtwo looked very different. He became smaller and lighter, losing his long tail and the tube behind his neck. However, he grew a long, purple appendage with a curled tip from the back of his head that is similar to his previous form's tail. On his head he has two pointed, backward-curving spikes and a half-ring structure connecting to base of each and crossing over the top of his head, with empty space inside. His eyes are now red and slightly larger. The digits on his hands and feet are now purple and more bulbous, and the middle toe is longer than the others. A bumpy ridge similar to a sternum replaces the breastplate structure on his chest._

 _ **"Care to try your futile bombardment now, you wretched fiends? I can promise you that I, as well as many of my friends won't allow it."** Mewtwo advised them clearly and terrifyingly. They didn't argue, but the dragon had too much pride in its heart and came in again anyway._

 _ **"Suit yourself."** Mewtwo concluded. He teleported behind the Grimm Dragon, who didn't notice him until it felt an indescribably painful blow that penetrated right through its heart, with it disappearing mid-air. The Bird Trio had witnessed the attack: an odd psychic wave that was the embodiment of omnipotence. That was all she wrote._

 _Mewtwo came down again and glared darkly at the Grimm, who scurried away into the night. When the invasion came into effect, the sky turned a dark purple signaling nighttime._

 _The Bird Trio and Mewtwo all came to the Pokémon's rescue. Moltres embraced Charmander and healed its wounds with amazing precision, Zapdos perched on the couple of boulders lying around and attended to Shinx, Pikachu, and the bird Pokémon, and Articuno flew around Marill who was laughing and rolling into a ball, having fun._

 _Mewtwo closed his eyes and reverted back to his original form. He scowled and turned away from the Pokémon and looked to where the Grimm had escaped to and if looks could kill, then…_

 ** _'This is not over. They will be coming back with vengeance and their numbers tripled. We still have a long way to go. But I can't help but ask myself for how long?'_**

 **Beacon, early morning...**

"So, you seem awfully chipper this morning!" Yang smiled as she picked up on her sister's out of the blue mood. Ruby even woke her up this morning, so something must've happened.

Ruby beamed with Pikachu on her shoulder, "Yep! No more awkward small talk or "getting-to-know-you" stuff. Today, I get to let my sweetheart do the talking." She strokes Crescent Rose as she sighs happily. Pikachu and Yang look at each other, like 'is she being serious?'.

Yang shook her head tiredly, "Well, remember, Ruby, you're not the only one going through initiation. If you wanna grow up, you're gonna have to meet new people and learn to work together."

Ruby turned sour and sighs in frustration, "You sound like Dad!" She shoves her weapon into the locker, "Okay, first of all: What does meeting new people have to do with fighting? And secondly: I don't need people to help me grow up! I drink milk!"

Pikachu hopped off of Ruby's shoulder and stretches his arms before walking around and spotting Jaune coming their way.

Yang raised her arms to her side, "But what about when we form teams?"

Ruby stops and suddenly turns nervous, "Um, I don't know, I... I'll just be on your team or something…"

Yang laughs while bringing her hair around her shoulder and stroking it, "Maybe you should try being on someone else's team?"

Ruby put her hands on her hips and narrowed her eyes, "My dear sister Yang, are you implying that you do not wish to be on the same team as me?"

Yang laughs nervously and waves her hand, " _What~?_ No! Of course I do! I just thought... I don't know, maybe it would help you... break out of your shell!"

Pikachu jumps on Jaune's head while he was busy looking at a roll of paper in his hands, looking quite scared at what was on it, "Aw, don't tell me… No, this is..."

Ruby gasped, "What the-?! I don't need to 'break out of my shell'! That's absolutely-"

Jaune walks past Ruby and Yang and finally took notice of Pikachu, "Hey, Pikachu! Hey look, can you believe this!? This is absolutely ridiculous! There's no way I put my gear in locker 636 yesterday! I would've remembered having to count that high! Why does this have to happen today?" Pikachu laughs, rubbing his head. He looked genuinely sorry that he couldn't help his blonde friend out with his weird dilemma.

Jaune and Pikachu passes Weiss Schnee and a green-eyed redhead as they ready themselves at their lockers. Jaune took a quick glance at the heiress and blushed slightly.

Weiss starts to talk, "So, Pyrrha, have you given any thought to whose team you'd like to be on? I'm sure everyone must be eager to unite with such a strong, well-known individual such as yourself!"

Pyrrha looked down for a while, "Hmm... I'm not quite sure. I was planning on letting the chips fall where they may."

Weiss tilts her head downward, "Well, I-uh... I was thinking maybe we could be on a team together."

Pyrrha smiled brightly, "Well, that sounds grand!"

Weiss beamed, "Great! _This will be perfect! The smartest girl in class combined with the strongest girl in class! Together we will be unstoppable! I can see it now! We'll be popular! We'll be celebrities! We'll get perfect grades! Nothing can come between us now!"_

Jaune, still with Pikachu on his head, comes between them and interrupting Weiss' evil train of thought, "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you."

"Pika!" Pikachu raised his arm quickly in greeting.

Weiss, ignoring Jaune, visibly brightens when she saw the Mouse Pokémon and took him swiftly in her arms, "Good morning, Pikachu! I missed you so much!"

She began coddling him, her cheek pressed against his. Pyrrha gained a shocked look on her face at the sight of a fascinating and unheard of animal like this one. Well, she's never seen anything like it. What is it? Weiss seems to know it pretty well if she's all happy and grabby like that. She has never seen Weiss act all _mushy_ like that. Pyrrha put that aside and hurriedly letting herself be seen, "Nice to meet you, Jaune!"

"Yeah, yeah." He pushes Pyrrha aside and talks to Weiss, posing slightly and forgetting about the heiress ignoring him like she did in favor of the yellow mouse, "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me the other day."

Weiss scoffs, still petting Pikachu on his head, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry! No need to be embarrassed! So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" Jaune asked, confident to the bone.

Pyrrha went to get Jaune's attention, "Actually, I think the teams are comprised of four students each, so-"

Jaune sighs, "You don't say." He advances on his new target, "Well, hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you could join up with the winning team."

Weiss dropped Pikachu gently to the floor and went to separate the two, "Woah, woah, woah! Jaune, is it? Do you have any idea who you're talking to?"

Pikachu rubbed his head and stopped abruptly in his tracks. He sniffed the air and his eyes widened to their greatest extent. There's a… _Pokémon_ nearby. He walked around a bit more and continued sniffing the area for his friend, hoping it doesn't leave him. Unfortunately, it does so. It must still be here.

So far nothing. He lost the scent when he got closer to some more lockers and students. He made sure that nobody saw him rummaging through their stuff for the loose Pokémon in hopes of being yelled at. Not like they can do anything to him.

Pikachu didn't give up. He knew that there is a Pokémon here, quite possibly more than one. But he only caught a whiff of only one scent… something… _wintery…_

He crawled across the floor and went past the trio again and picked up a few things that they've been discussing these pass few minutes… something about a cereal box? That's weird. Wasn't Jaune just hitting on Weiss a while ago?

He squeaked in surprise. There's the scent!

He rose his head and saw an entrance to go outside towards the… Beacon Cliff if he remembered correctly.

An announcement plays on the intercom system, interrupting his advancement towards the two doors. It was Ms. Glynda's voice!

"Would all first-year students please report to Beacon Cliff for initiation? Again, all first-year students report to Beacon Cliff immediately."

He felt the ground and avoided a horde of students who hurried outside as he hid behind the wall near by. He saw Jaune, Weiss, that Pyrrha girl, Ruby, Yang, and two more students he doesn't know.

As soon as a black-haired boy with magenta eyes exited and was the last one out, Pikachu stopped the door with his tail and rolled outside.

Pikachu scurried across the grass, careful not to be noticed by Ruby or Yang. His friends are here and he has no time for the sisters right now. He stopped before he fell off the cliff as his halt nicked off a few rocks on the cliffside, the pieces falling down into the green mass that were the trees. He narrowed his eyes. They are somewhere in that forest down there and he's going to find them.

They're family.

We go back to Beacon Cliff, overlooking the forest, where several students — some old and some new— are standing on silver tiles in front of a mug-holding Professor Ozpin and Glynda with her tablet.

Ruby looked pretty excited to see some action instead of talking with people and having to endure all the weird and awkward tension that she always manages to whip up during a conversation. Sometimes she hated herself for that. She unconsciously raised her hand to her shoulder but felt air. She blinked. Something is missing.

Her eyes widened.

'Uh-oh…'

She rapidly moved from side to side, looking for her little friend everywhere. Yang noticed this and asked, "What's up, Sis?"

Ruby looked at Yang very sadly, "I lost Pikachu!"

"For years, you have trained to become warriors, and today, your abilities will be evaluated in the Emerald Forest." Ozpin began.

Glynda stepped in, "Now, I'm sure many of you have heard rumors about the assignment of "teams." Well, allow us to put an end to your confusion. Each of you will be given teammates... today."

Ruby began to feel a bit queasy. Just where could he have gone to?

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well. That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

She started hyperventilating. What if someone steals him from her!?

Ozpin sipped his mug, "After you've partnered up, make your way to the northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path... or you will die."

Jaune laughs nervously and then gulps loudly.

Ozpin heard him but didn't comment on it, "You'll be monitored and graded through the duration of your initiation, but our instructors will not intervene. You will find an abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item, as well as your standing, and grade you appropriately. Are there any questions?"

Jaune rose his hand, "Yeah, umm… sir?"

Ozpin, ignoring Jaune, "Good! Now, take your positions."

Everyone strikes a pose on their tile. An auburn haired girl crouches low, a black haired boy with a magenta streak wields his weapons, Yang raises her fists, Ruby readies her body and shakes off her worry. He's okay. He's okay. He's okay. What if he's not okay!?

Jaune still had his hand raised, "Uh, sir? I've got, um... a question. So, this landing... strategy thing... Uh, wha-what is it? You're, like, dropping us off or something?"

"No. You will be falling." Ozpin stated, as if it was obvious.

Jaune had missed the students being thrown, "Oh, uh, I see... So, like, did you hand out parachutes for us?"

"No. You will have to use your own landing strategy."

"Uh-huh... Yeah."

Yang put a hand on Ruby's shoulder, "Relax, I'm sure he's fine. I'm worried about him too. He shouldn't have gotten that far."

Ruby smiled a bit after that as the two were launched in the air.

Jaune chuckled nervously and continued, "So, what exactly is a landing strategYYY!..."

He asks this just when he finally has to get hurled with the cloud of students now making their way down into the forest below under the eyes of the teachers. Ozpin, for his part, simply takes a sip of his drink before looking to his side. A touch of yellow obscured his vision for a moment until it disappeared.

 _"Pikachu… in due time, every last one of your friends will come back around and finally put an end to this disaster. We really do need your help…"_ Ozpin whispered sullenly to himself before taking out his tablet and watched as a few students scavenged the forest.

 **End.**

 **A/N: New chapter finished. Honestly, now that think about it, those flashbacks aren't really working that well for me. In a chapter far into the future, it will be dedicated to the "extinction" of Pokémon. I feel like those flashbacks are a little weak, so I plan to have a full chapter that covers the mass extinction of our favorite monsters and how it happened. Seems like a pretty good plan to me.**

 ***Extra** **: Like the chapter title? I thought it was pretty funny 'cause of the hint I put in there. It plays along with the "Who's that Pokémon" transition between scenes in the anime. Yeah, I'm bad with jokes. Sue me.**


	5. It'sNew Friends! Go, Pikachu!

"Pika/ **Hello!** " Pokémon Speech (only when Pokémon are alone)

"Hello." Regular Human Speech

" _Hello._ " Thinking

 **Emerald Forest**

Pikachu heard the sounds of laughter and fright above him as he scavenged the area for the scent. He had seen a glimpse of orange in the corner of his eye that jumped down from the cliff and into the trees below. The Mouse Pokémon could hardly contain himself. Finally, he had found his friends.

But unfortunately, some things just don't go smoothly. He used his tail to bounce off a tree and do a flip over a Beowolf who came in out of nowhere to hopefully get a clean hit on him with its claws. Lady Luck was not on its side at all as it crashed into the tree and got its head stuck in the hard bark.

Pikachu landed on the ground and assessed the situation. He could fight this monstrosity and run the chance of more coming to attack him, or run away and continue his search.

You already know what he picked. It's painfully obvious. He knows friends come first-

"Pika!/ **Come on!** " _Okay,_ He went into a fighting stance and put on a feral grin, loving a good fight every now and then.

The Beowolf finally got unstuck from the tree and shook off the dirt and sticks in its fur. It heard crackling of thunder behind him and was met with a sharp blow to the gut from an electric headbutt from the mouse.

"Chu-pi!/ **Boom!** " Pikachu cried as he successfully made contact with the Grimm creature. The Beowolf was sent flying across the grassy terrain and tumbled during the whole trip. It got up and growled at the Chuster before dragging a claw in front of it intimidatingly. Pikachu didn't waver and waved his tail in the air. His tail glowed a silver-ish white color and transformed into a steel appendage. They both ran at each other and did a sequence of strikes and blocks.

Pikachu somehow defied gravity and stayed in the air while parrying claw strikes from the Beowolf back and forth until the tip of his tail emitted a yellow light. That light shifted into a glowing ball of electricity as Pikachu twirled in the air and shot the ball to the wolf.

"Pi-ka!/ **Take this!** " The Mouse Pokémon cried again as the lightning ball struck the Grimm, it's bone armor not helping it once. Pikachu didn't notice little glowing orbs of blue watching him in awe through the bushes.

 **In Another Part of Emerald Forest**

In the middle of the forest, Ruby lands in a crouch, then darts off with a single mantra in her mind.

"Gotta find Yang! Gotta find Pikachu, gotta find Yang, gotta find... Pikachu! Yaaaang!" She thinks, now seeing herself partnered with various people, " _Oh, this is bad, this is really bad... What if I can't find them? What if someone finds Yang first? Or worse, what if someone finds Pikachu first?! I hope he's okay! Well, there's always Jaune. He's nice. He's funny! ...I don't think he's very good in a fight, though. Ooh! What about Blake?! So mysterious, so calm... Plus she likes books! Then again, I'm not sure I'd be able to hold a conversation with her... Ugh!_ " She shakes her head of her daydreams, " _Okay... Who else do I know in this school? There's Yang and Pikachu, Jaune, Blake, aaaand…_ "

Time seemed to slow down for Ruby as she skids to a halt in front of Weiss as she is turning to face her. She stops just in time for their eyes to meet and a pregnant pause follows. This ends when Weiss turns on her heel and walks the other way.

Ruby jumps and follows her slightly, "Wait! Where are you going?!" She stops and kicks the ground dejectedly, "We're supposed to be teammates…"

"Ow!" Weiss walks off and seems to be struggling through the forest, giving an occasional grunt as she pushes plants out of her way. She brushes herself off and sighs in relief when she hears a voice above her.

She sees Jaune apparently struggling to free himself from a red spear that got him stuck in a tree trunk, "Come on, come on! Stupid...!"

As he gives up trying to pull it out, he looks down and sees Weiss, giving an embarrassed wave. Weiss simply heads back in the direction she came from and Jaune groans in dejection.

Weiss passes Ruby and pulls on her hood, "By no means does this make us friends."

Ruby looked overjoyed as she's dragged away into the bushes, "You came back!"

Jaune Arc sees the scene and waving his arms, "Wait! Come back! Who's going to get me down from here?!"

"Jaune?" A sweet voice says below him as he looks down at his savior, Pyrrha Nikos, "Do you... have any spots left on your team?"

He crosses his arms, "Very funny…" Jaune eventually looks down at her and gives a smile, which she returns.

 **Pikachu**

The Mouse Pokémon had just finished frying the life out of his opponent which is seen dissolving into black smoke. He saw it travel into the air and blinked before walking somewhere else. He still needs to find…

"Runt!/ **Ahh!** " Pikachu stopped and turned around to see a small creature trip over its own feet. The Mouse Pokémon gasped and ran over to it. It was a friend.

The creature was a small, black Pokémon with an ovoid body. It has circular, light blue eyes, wide teeth, and spherical hands and feet that lack digits. It is covered with a yellow cloak that gives it a triangular outline. The coat is rimmed with an orange stripe and has three orange diamond markings on the back.

"Sno…/ **Oww…** " It muttered softly. Its voice had a smooth edge to it, signaling it was a girl Pokémon.

"Pikachu…?/ **Are you okay…?** " He frowned in concern.

The small Pokémon looked up with teary eyes and saw who was helping her. She breathed a sharp inhale of air and pounced on Pikachu, happy she saw another Pokémon like her.

"Snorunt!/ **Hello!** " The now known Snorunt yelled in joy. Pikachu laughed and hugged her back. He found a new friend who he can talk to about their problem in this world. No one would be able to understand them.

Snorunt gasped and ran back to the bushes she was hiding in. Pikachu muttered under his breath in confusion at the action before widening his eyes again.

He saw two more Pokémon, one of them tending to another who had a mild gash in its back.

The one who was tending to the wound was a bipedal Pokémon resembling a chimpanzee. Its fur is primarily a shade of orange, though its face, outer ears, underbelly, hands, and feet are light yellow. Its rear has a small, round, red patch. Its ears are large in comparison to its head size and red inside. It has two pointed teeth in its upper jaw. It has red markings nearly surrounding its eyes, a swirl-like symbol on its chest, and five fingers on its hands with three toes on its feet. It has a swirly crest of hair on its head.

The one who was hurt was a primarily purple, feline Pokémon. Its head has tufted fur on its ears and cheeks. There are long, tapered violet markings above its green, eyes. It has a diminutive black nose on its creamy muzzle, and a small, oval, cream-colored marking above each eye. Its neck, shoulders, back, and hind paws are also cream-colored. The tip of its tail has a curved, vaguely scythe-like extension.

"Snorunt, Snorunt!/ **Hey, look who I found!** " Snorunt exclaimed whole pointing with her cap. The first Pokémon looked and gaped while still helping the second Pokémon up.

"Chim...char?/ **A...Pikachu?** " The now named Chimchar questioned with a low voice.

"Purr…?/ **Huh...?** " The feline Pokémon weakly asked in confusion. Its eyes creaked open, its vision blurry. It could make out a yellow figure with a tail but coughed violently, Chimchar patting its back.

Pikachu panicked and helped Chimchar in its aid. The two brought the cat under some shade near a tree. Snorunt walking slowly towards them, worried out of her mind. Pikachu shot Chimchar a reassuring smile, "Pika-Pika-chu!/ **I promise she'll make it home perfectly well!** "

"Chim! Chimchar!/ **Yeah! Thank you!** " The Chimp Pokémon thanked him with a bright smile. This Chimchar had a chill and peppy masculine voice. Pikachu looked back at the injured Pokémon, still smiling. This Purrloin might be injured, but it's still breathing at a very healthy pace for its condition. It's very strong.

"Purrloin.../ **Thank you…** " Purrloin muttered happily. Its voice had a small and smooth feminine tone to it. She closed her eyes and rested for a little while, the blood seemed to stop for the moment. Snorunt and Chimchar looked at the smile on Pikachu's face and smiled unknowingly.

"Aaaaaahhhhh!" A girly scream resounded through the forest, waking up Purrloin and alerting the other Pokémon. Pikachu looked among the trees once it climbed to see what that was about. Chimchar stood by Purrloin with Snorunt looking for the cause of the scream.

"Pi-ka!/ **Look!** " Pikachu called down to his new friends and pointed at a yellow speck in the sky that was flying very fast. Chimchar spotted it and looked pensive at what to do now. Something must've woken up and scared someone off if they screamed that loud and high.

"Snorunt?!/ **What now?!** " Snorunt asked loudly, looking at Purrloin standing up. She went to help her, but the feline waved her off, saying she can do it on her own.

"Purr-loin? Purr-loin-purr!/ **Isn't it obvious? We're going to see what that was!** " The Devious Pokémon stated with proud and adventurous glee. Chimchar sweatdropped at his friend's attitude. Seems like she feeling better. She always does this. She gets hurt, worrying the heck out of him and the next moment, she's up and ready to explore to her heart's content, forgetting everything and everyone around her. She is really weird.

"Pika-chu!/ **Exactly!** " Pikachu agreed loudly with her. Their Pokémon, it's in their blood to explore.

"Chimchar!/ **Let's go**!" Chimchar yelled, running through some trees. Purrloin smiled and ran, careful not to get too carried away. Snorunt hurried after them, waddling cutely.

Pikachu hopped off the tree he was scouting on and perked up at a nearby voice, "Heads uuuuuuuuuuuuuup!"

"Pi-ka.../ **Ruby…** " Pikachu said under his breath. He shook his head and hurriedly after his friends, determined to help whoever was in trouble.

 **A/N: Short chapter, I know. But this was just to introduce the long awaited Pokémon you guys wanted to see! Well, a few of you, but hey... we're just getting started here. Next chapter, Ruby and Pikachu will be reunited, our new friends will be introduced to the cast, and all that mumbo-jumbo! So stay tuned.**

 **Reviews!** **foxchick1: Glad you are looking forward to it. I will not disappoint. If I do, you may ask for my address, I will gladly tell you, and you can come kill me. Jk, that's stupid.**

 **ultima-owner: That does make sense. Pikachu is technically a student, so it would fit well into the story. I'll keep your idea in mind. But expect surprises in the next few chapters.**

 **TheOkWriter: Well, winner… :)**

 **Perseus12: Good. Just what I was going for! Thank you!**

 **Infected Marine: This Pikachu is a little different. He just thought she was playing with him and went along with what she was doing. He likes to play a lot and you will see just how much.**

 **Neonlyphe: Thank you for your reviews! They really mean a lot! Reviews give me a lot of ideas that I didn't think to think of so continue with these! I love them!**


	6. Teams Are Made!

Down on the ground in the Abandoned Temple, Blake Belladonna is still staring skyward and pointing for Yang Xiao Long to look up after she had heard something from above.

Yang turned to her partner, "Blake, did you hear that? What should we do?"

Ruby is seen falling right towards them, finally getting Yang's attention, "Heads uuuuuuuup!"

Just as she's about to hit the ground panicking, Jaune comes flying through the air and crashes into Ruby, knocking her off course and sending them both into a tree to the left of where Blake and Yang are standing. Ruby is dazed by the rough landing with imaginary stars circling around her head.

"Oohhhh... What was that?" The dizziness passes when she shakes her head.

"Eh-hem!" Ruby looks up to see Jaune hanging upside-down in a tree branch above her, "Hey, Ruby…"

Back on the ground, Blake is looking at the tree asking Yang, "Did your sister just fall from the sky?"

Before Yang could even answer, several crashing noises are heard in the forest ahead of them, and an Ursa comes out, claws swiping, just as a pink blast of energy hits it in the back and it crashes to the ground, depositing its rider.

"YEEEE-HAAAAW!" A girl with auburn hair and turquoise eyes wearing a series of pink and white clothing rolls of the creature's back, then gets up and groans, saddened "Awwww... It's broken." She dashes onto its neck and observes the carcass as a boy with black hair and magenta eyes with a magenta streak in his hair comes up behind her.

He pants and leans on the monster, "Nora! Please... Don't ever do that again." He looks up again and notices by the pink dotted outline of where his partner should be that this Nora girl has run off again, and looks around frantically.

Now in the Temple, Nora stares at a golden rook relic, "Oooohh…" She suddenly grabs it as she starts to dance and sing with the chess piece, "I'm queen of the castle! I'm queen of the castle!"

Ren screams for her, "Nora!"

Nora stops dancing with the rook on her head, then salutes, dropping the relic into her hand, "Coming, Ren!" She then skips off to her friend.

Blake points in their direction asking Yang again, "Did that girl just ride in on an Ursa?

She can't speak again as a screech is heard from their right, and Pyrrha comes onto the scene as the scorpion creature uproots entire trees in its chase after her. Pyrrha narrowly dodges its giant claws and keeps on running.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha screams after her partner.

"Pyrrha!" Jaune hears her.

Ruby stands up, looking at the monster below, Whoa!" She starts running off of the branch and landing in a roll.

"Ruby!" Jaune whines.

Yang calls for her sister as Ruby stands up, back on the ground, "Ruby!"

Ruby looked excited to see her, "Yang!" Raises her arms as if to give her sister a hug.

"Nora!" The energetic girl comes between the two and knocking them off-balance in surprise.

The scorpion Grimm continues to follow Pyrrha as she runs.

"Did she just run all the way here with a Death Stalker on her tail?" Blake questions again.

Ruby and Nora backs up as Yang gets angrier until she growls and erupts in a small burst of fire, eyes flashing red, "I can't take it anymore! Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again?!"

Yang starts to cool down as Ren running over to a ditzy Nora, and Blake and Ruby looking up.

"Umm... Yang?" Ruby tugs on her sister's sleeve and points up.

Up above, Weiss is revealed to be hanging on a talon the size of her entire body that belongs to a gigantic Nevermore.

Weiss is calling down to Ruby, "How could you leave me?!"

Ruby shouts up at Weiss, "I said "jump"!"

"She's gonna fall." Blake states bluntly.

"She'll be fine." Ruby waves it off.

"She's falling." Ren says when Weiss loses her grip.

Jaune is finally out of the tree, panting until he looks up and grins at the sight of Weiss falling through the air, giving him the opportunity to jump off the branch with arms outstretched and catch her as time seemed to slow down.

Jaune smiles at Weiss, "Just... dropping in?"

Weiss is speechless... and Jaune realizes why when they both look down.

"Oh, God." They hang on to each other wide-eyed as their moment of suspension ends, their weapons flying behind them, "Oh, noooooooo- Oomph!"

Jaune does a faceplant into the dirt, limbs splayed out, and serves as the perfect landing spot for Weiss as she falls into a seated position on his body.

Weiss says mockingly, "My hero."

"My back…oww..." Jaune groans in pain.

The Death Stalker is still hunting Pyrrha, but she manages to land on her side at the feet of the heroes.

"Great! The gang's all here! Now we can die together!" Yang says "happily" while throwing her arms up.

"Not if I can help it!" Ruby sounds a battle cry and rushes towards the Grimm.

Yang reaches for her sister, "Ruby, wait!"

Ruby, still screaming, fires Crescent Rose and charges at the oncoming Death Stalker. When the two meet, the Grimm swipes Ruby away and she is knocked back.

Ruby gets up slowly, "D-Do-Don't worry! Totally fine!"

Ruby turns back to the monster and shoots it in the skull, running away from it and sheathing her scythe as the Death Stalker now goes after her.

Yang starts running forward, "Ruby!"

Ruby rushes towards Yang, but the Nevermore caws above them, flapping its wings and releasing lines of sharpened feathers with points that catch on Ruby's cape and prevent Yang from reaching her.

"Ruby, get out of there!"

Ruby struggles with the cloak, "I'm trying!"

The Death Stalker approaches, raising its golden stinger above a scared Ruby and heading down on the helpless girl.

Yang is reaching out in vain, "Ruby!"

"Pika-CHUUU!" A powerful streak of thunder comes flying from the clouds and striked the scorpion clean of its stinger. The appendage falls and hits its skull and goes through the bone armor and immediately kills it. Ruby looks on in awe and smiles, knowing who just saved her.

'Thank you so much, Pikachu!'

"Looks like someone is looking after you." Ruby turns to see Yang smiling a huge one of relief while taking the stinger out of her cape in the ground. Ruby hugs her sister immediately after she was freed, Yang happily returning it.

After that just transpired, more hordes of Beowolf and Ursai Grimm comes flying from the trees in front of the group.

"More are coming!" Jaune says in fear while pointing.

"Don't worry you guys. I want you to officially meet the one who's been with me throughout this entire Beacon ride." Ruby says proudly.

The group didn't understand besides Yang until a Beowolf landed by their feet, completely fried and messed up.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu enters the scene with sparks flying off his cheeks and body while narrowing his eyes and smiling. Three more shakes of the bushes were visible until Snorunt, Purrloin, and Chimchar entered and stood by Pikachu.

"Woah…" Ruby widened her eyes in disbelief. She's never seen those before. Are they the same like Pikachu? It seems they already know each other by the looks of it.

Yang stuttered while specifically looking at the small chimp, the rest of the group looked on in awe, wonder and fascination. Jaune rubbed his eyes, not believing them for a second, Weiss couldn't take the cuteness much longer as she put her hands against her cheeks, squealing at the cute triangular Pokémon, Blake couldn't understand what was happening, especially when she saw the purple feline one standing on its hind legs. Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren all looked on, confusion and pure curiosity written all over their faces. What are these animals supposed to be?

The four Pokémon stood side by side while charging some PokéPower. The horde of Grimm sent a few Beowolves and Ursai together with their claws at the ready.

"Chu-pi!" Pikachu manifested a steel tail and whipped it around in a circle that cracked a few armor off of them. Snorunt ran and jumped while unleashing a chilling gust of powdery snow at three wolves, the snow _actually_ managing to encase them in a block of ice, freezing them whole.

Ruby and Weiss breathed a sigh of amazement and excitement as they saw the two work together as a team. Weiss was very impressed and infatuated with the Snow Hat Pokémon and its power. Something tells her that it still has a long way to go still and become much more powerful.

"Chim-CHAR!" The Chimp Pokémon rolled into a flaming wheel of fire and plowed through the ice-encased Grimm, melting the ice along with slamming the wolves and ursai into the ground. The fire created an explosion, pushing the rest of the Grimm back and breaking every single piece of armor off of the Grimm, rendering them defenseless and wide open.

Yang grew starry-eyed upon seeing the fire starter's moved and fell in love with him the minute he created that fiery explosion. It was like they were meant for each other. But not in that way.

"Purr!" Purrloin scurried across the field and zigzagged to fake them out which worked. She was at a complete advantage due to her agility, dodging lunges and claw swipes left and right. She meowed loudly, calling for assistance. Pikachu grew a lightning ball at the tip of his tail, Snorunt grew copies of itself while summoning the snowy powder again, Chimchar made a "come on" motion with his hand taunting the Grimm, and Purrloin grew long claws and went on all fours.

Blake rose an eyebrow at the little assist call Purrloin did but soon grinned a little at how its claws grew long and glowed a blinding white light. The four ran while unleashing their respective moves. Pikachu jumped and front flipped in the air to throw the electric ball and strongly destroyed a few more Ursai, Snorunt did her best to put a lot of power into her move. The powdery snow didn't freeze them this time, but it did slow them down in its movements while dealing a tiny bit of damage all the same. Chimchar, after taunting the abominations, took a sharp inhale of air and blew small flames from his mouth. The little balls of fire peppered the Grimm all around their bodies and left tiny burn marks where they hit, indicating that they have been burned by the fire attack Chimchar produced. Purrloin was up next as she ran across the field pretty quickly with vigor and went to swipe at the air once she got close to them, the attacks leaving a streak of white light every time making it hard to see where they landed. Once she stopped, the lights stood there for a second until it left and revealed red claw marks everywhere on their black bodies then blood soon squirted out from the holes. They howled in pain, Purrloin making sure to step back and went back to her friends.

The wolf and bear Grimm withered under the pain of the attacks, some howling and roaring in denial that they were defeated and try to get back up to fight, but the damage had already settled in as their bodies wilted and dissolved into nothingness. The four Pokémon breathed heavily and smiled at their hard work.

Ruby and co. could not believe what they have just seen right there. Pikachu–and three others that they haven't seen this far–took out a horde of Grimm all on their own without any sort of help, like an extra person or a weapon. Ruby was the first to run towards the four and scooped up Pikachu from the ground and cried, "Pikachuuuuuu! I was so scared you left me! I thought you didn't like me anymore! Hey, who are these guys?" Her mood took a complete 180 from sad to curious in an instant.

"Pika-chu-pi-pika!" Pikachu pointed to each one of them. By then, Weiss, Blake, and Yang joined Ruby and the four Pokémon near the Abandoned Temple. Snorunt waddled up to the red reaper and jumped up while smiling "Snorunt!" She greeted. Weiss cooed and knelt down to greet back the Snow Hat Pokémon, Snorunt smiling while the heiress cuddled with it.

"Chimchar!" The Chimp Pokémon greeted next. Yang grinned widely at him and knelt down on one knee and went for a fist bump, Chimchar surprisingly knowing what to do and returned it happily. Blake stood their with her arms crossed, not caring. That was until a paw soon laid against her leg as she look down to see Purrloin smiling up at her with her eyes closed. Blake was sweating and closing her eyes to steel herself from the cuteness. Eventually, she conceded and hesitantly picked her up, Purrloin purring happily and rubbed her head against Blake's shoulder. Blake couldn't hold it in much longer and grinned a little at the Devious Pokémon. Purrloin smiled again with so much joy, "Purrloin!"

Jaune and the rest saw the scene and smiled nervously or grinned happily at the cute scene. Even Ren had the decency to smile at a time like this, even if they were in the dreaded Emerald Forest. Speaking of…

"CAW!!!"

The twelve had looked up from their little friendship session and witnessed the Nevermore from before still circling above them. They had forgotten it was there when Pikachu and his friends made a grand entrance to the show. The avian Grimm did a somersault while diving in for a last resort. Ruby, Weiss, Blake and Yang flinched while holding their respective friend and tried running away, but just as their day couldn't get any better.

The Nevermore stopped in its tracks in the air in fear. The group couldn't have known why it stopped so abruptly like it did just now. The twelve on the ground then saw a blue speck coming from behind it in the air. As it got closer, they could make out what was a great, brilliant, mystical fire of an intensity that was so great, they felt their auras being pierced just by seeing it. They felt their skin begin to burn and turn black, but it was just an illusion. Their faces were completely dumbfounded at the weird event just then.

The Nevermore was being razed by the mystical blue fire. The fire danced around its giant frame dangerously and very epically. The great blue ball of hot fire did not let up in its destruction as it burned a third of the trees and all of the green grass inside Emerald Forest. Ruby and her friends wisely running from the area in favor of not being cooked alive.

They heard explosions and the great destruction that fire is known for while they were running for their lives.

"What in the ever loving hell was that?!" Jaune yelled, terribly scarred for life at what it just witnessed. That terrible and bloody image of the Nevermore in the sky will not leave his mind for as long as he lives. The same could be said for the rest of them.

"I don't know, but whatever it is... say a prayer for Remnant…" Blake said ominously, Purrloin somehow finding that funny. Chimchar, in Yang's arms, gave her a deadpanned stare at her behavior.

"AAAHHH!" Ruby suddenly yelled, stopping everyone in their tracks.

"What's wrong?!" Yang said, fearing for her health.

"I just remembered! The relics…!"

And their whole world came crashing down. They all comically fell to the floor, exhausted and scared for their place in Beacon.

"Pi-ka!" Pikachu said happily, pulling from somewhere on his person eight chess pieces, four gold knights and four gold rooks.

"Haaaa...thank you so much, Pikachu!" Ruby lifted him up and kissed him on the cheek, happy they are saved. Jaune hurriedly went to pick up a gold rook while Ruby picked a gold knight. Pyrrha, Ren and Nora picked the last three rooks, leaving Weiss, Blake and Yang with the last three knights.

"Let's head back to the cliff!" Weiss ordered, the rest agreeing heavily. Ruby lead the group back through the forest. Yang and Blake running side by side with the rest behind them.

Jaune looked up accidentally and stopped again, making incoherent noises while shakily pointing in the sky, "Ah...uh...W-Wha-..."

"What's the matter now?" Weiss asked, wanting to get this over with it. She looked to where he's pointing, the rest doing the same. Ruby, Yang and Nora gaping at the scene, Weiss stuttering nonsense, Blake with widened and blank eyes, and Pyrrha and Ren covering their mouths in shock.

Behind the clouds, it could still be visibly perceived. An avian creature resembling a phoenix and a peacock appears from behind the sky. Its feathers are predominantly gold and red, with yellow tail-feathers, a white underside, and green feathers at the tip of its wings. It seems to have a green stripe on its neck, a yellow beak, black rings around its red eyes, and a feathered, yellow crest on its head. It's wings are prismatic, causing it to trail a rainbow behind it. It has darkly colored feet and legs with four toes and long talons.

Ruby awed at the rainbow, utterly speechless. Yang couldn't contain the excitement in her chest and hugged her sister, Weiss stared at it with glistening eyes and breathing heavily, Blake's gaze was transfixed only onto the phoenix-like oddity in the sky while tearing up, Jaune couldn't utter a single word as his eyes grew big at every second, Nora hugged Ren in joy who had his mouth open wide in disbelief at something so beautiful and monstrous, and Pyrrha had her mouth hanging open in fascination at the huge phoenix in the sky. It's wings were just too majestic for words. And that beautiful red color…

All of them didn't know why, but they felt this overwhelming sensation of long-term happiness and friendship coming their way. It feels like they can live a long time with no worries and become stronger through each other, most importantly as a team.

Ruby was the first to snap out of it, "Come on. We have to hurry back!"

Weiss was the first one to surprisingly agree quickly with the young prodigy while... smiling, "Yes, you're right! Come on."

The seven didn't waste anytime in following the heiress with smiles written all over their faces.

The four Pokémon stood there, not moving at all, still looking straight up at the rainbow bird in the sky.

"Pika.../ **Ho-Oh…** " Pikachu muttered in silent awe, Snorunt saying along the same lines as him. Chimchar and Purrloin closed their eyes in total bliss, not a care in the world. Pretty soon, they all rushed back to their new friends in the eight students all the way to Beacon Cliff.

 **Beacon Auditorium**

Teams JNPR and RWBY were assigned, with Jaune and Ruby as leaders. Weiss didn't have any problem with Ruby as leader, internally glad that she doesn't have to put up with so much responsibility. She needs a break from it anyway.

"And last but not least... Pikachu, please come up to the stage... along with your new friends of course."

Pikachu widened his eyes, wondering why the nice old man would want him up there. His three friends were in confusion too, thinking the same thing.

The four stood in front of Ozpin with Pikachu at the front, "I am very happy to announce another team in you four. The four of you will be officially known as Team **PPSC**. Led by... Pikachu!"

Ruby and Weiss awed at the name "Popsicle". It does fit their innocent image really well. Soon enough, RWBY all ran to the stage and congratulated the four in their victory today.

Glynda sighed and shook her head at Ozpin, who was holding in a boisterous laughter, "Now I've said this many times in one too many stories, but this time it is definitely going to be an interesting year."

 ** _'Till next time…_**

 **So, what do you think? Pretty awesome, correct? Or you could be honest and say what you got to say in the review section. Speaking of, Reviews!**

 **DiRunner: Thank you for the ideas, mate! I really appreciate it! I'll keep your suggestions in mind. And do please look forward to it, it gives me motivation to do a good job on these chapters.**

 **ultima-owner: Another winner… :)** **TheOkWriter: Thank you.**

 **Gizmo Gear: I know, I'm sorry for all you genwunners out there. You guys are my favorite people. There be more Pokémon than the ones who will attend Beacon, just they won't get much screen time.**

 **Jyoster: I am pondering a little bit between the theme of Metal, Fighting, and Electric for Team JNPR. Just wait and see, you'll be surprised on who I come up with!**

 **doa570047: Yes, I took your advice, and the next chapters after this one will be completely original, I assure you of that.**

 **Extra: Do you like that little reference to the Indigo League anime at the end there? Ho-Oh is one of my favorite legendaries to play FFA with online on Sun and Moon. The group was introduced to a whole new feeling that they've never felt before. And this is one of the reasons why I decided to go all out original from here on out, or do you want specific scenes still in the story?**

 **Extra 2: How do you guys feel about an OC story settled in the DxD universe? Say... a superhuman? This idea has been going through my head lately and I just wanted your opinions on this. I don't have to do it if you don't want me to.**


End file.
